


Untitled

by thawrecka



Category: My Boss My Hero (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: Makio is very confused.





	Untitled

Jun was silly like a girl, was short like a girl and got manicures like a girl. Jun liked stupid nicknames like a girl and got jealous like a girl. Sometimes Makio even thought Jun was pretty like a girl, a flat-chested girl that wore boy's trousers.

Jun, however, was not a girl. That made Makio's recent dreams about Jun wearing pretty girly kimono and adopting babies really strange.

Makio decided to ask Kuroi about it but he just looked at Makio funny and said that he didn't know nothing about dream interpretation.

Makio decided to tell Jun about it instead.

Jun blinked a lot, then said, "Makky, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Huh?"

"This is all so sudden. I don't know if I can accept your feelings."

Jun promised to think about it and went away. Makio was still confused.

Makio asked Kazu about it. Kazu said the dreams were probably because of eating spicy things before bed. Makio stopped eating spicy things before bed.


End file.
